Lonely Final Battle
by Tenchi-Oak
Summary: A few weeks after DBGT, a new foe has arrived. Following his arrival is a wave of death, destruction, and heartbreak. Can the fighters save the world, or is it the end?
1. Lonely Final Battle: Chapter 1- A New Fo...

Lonely Final Battle: Part 1- A New Foe  
By: Tenchi-Oak   
tenchioak@tokyo-3.com  
"It is raining again. It has rained for three weeks now. Ever sense the day   
he died. It's almost as if the heavens are mourning his death. Just like I am," a   
mysterious man whispers. This man looks up towards the sky, tears dropping   
down his face. He screams out, a strange golden light surrounds him. His hair   
grows long, and drops behind his back. His eyebrows disappear and his pupils   
turn green. Suddenly the ground starts to shake. Large rocks shoot out of the   
ground, only to be destroyed by this young man's glowing aura.   
This man is Son Gohan. Three weeks ago, his father left this world forever   
after making the Dragon Ball's final wish. Sense then, Gohan has been coming to   
this place every day, and letting out his pain by training.   
Gohan suddenly looks up. He starts shaking and quickly powers down. He   
thinks to himself, "I can feel a strong ki nearby….but how can any ki be that   
large…"   
His thought are interrupted by the arrival of Pan, Gohan's daughter. "Hey   
Gohan-chan, mom wants you to come home NOW. It's dinner time." Pan says in   
a sweet voice. Gohan replies, "Lead the way Pan-chan." Together, they flew   
home. Gohan thinking about the ki he felt earlier.  
Later that night, Gohan is standing on the balcony of Capsule Corp., where   
his family is staying. Videl, who is standing next to him, purrs "Hey 'han, you   
alright? You look like you're lost in thought again. Is it your father again?" Gohan   
replies, "Sorry hon', it isn't Goku. It's just something I felt earlier, a strong…."  
He is interrupted by a large explosion several floors below them. He puts   
his fingers against his head, and teleports him and Videl to Pan's room. He grabs   
Pan, and before she can say a word, all three of them are outside.   
He shouts, "Videl, Pan, get out of here now! Go to Kami's lookout!" His   
shouts are interrupted by a large ki blast shooting past him and blowing up the   
Capsule Corp. building.   
As Videl and Pan fly away, Gohan screams. A huge golden aura shoots out   
from under him, and he transforms. About 20 feet ahead of him stands a young   
man. His eyes, a icy shade of blue. His hair is long and green. He is surrounded   
by an aura, the color of the ocean. Gohan shouts, "Why are you here!!! What do   
you want with my family!!" The mysterious man looks at Gohan and calmly   
speaks, "I have nothing against your family. I just want you, Son Gohan. My   
name is Android 25, and I will kill you."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



	2. Lonely Final Battle: Chapter 2- A Losing...

**Lonely Final Battle**  
_By Tenchi Oak  
_[tenchioak@tokyo-3.com][1]

  
**Part**** 2: A Losing Fight?**

Son Gohan shoots multiple ki blasts at the Android in front of him, but the Android knocks them all away with ease. Android 25 flies towards Gohan, hitting him with a barrage of punches. Gohan suddenly sticks his hand in the Android's face and shouts, "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!"

Android 25 flies backwards and hits a tall building three miles away. He quickly gets up, brushes the dirt off of his face, and puts two fingers on his head. In a flash of light, he is gone. Gohan doesn't even have time to blink as the Android hits him with a huge ki blast. Gohan quickly gets up, despite the gaping wound in his shoulder. Him and the Android exchange a large amount of blasts, neither backing down.

The battle quickly seems to be becoming one sided, as Android 25 continues his unstoppable attack. Son Gohan fights valiantly, but it is not enough.

Meanwhile on Kami's Lookout, Videl and Pan are watching the battle on Mr. Popo's viewing screen. Suddenly, they can hear Gohan's voice in their head, "Videl, Pan, go to Namek, and take Dende with you. Summon the Namekian dragon, than have Dende contact me. Please huuuurrryyyyy..."

Videl wonders out loud, "How does he expect us to get to Namek?"

Mr. Popo walks into a room, and walks out carrying a strange disk-like device. He replies in his thick accent, "Wit' this. This is call'd the Planetary Transporter. It was creat'd by Kami to get betw'n planets quickly, but chu have to be pure o' heart to use it."

Videl walks on and says, "How does it work?"

Mr. Popo replies, "Jus' close your eyes and t'ink about Namek."

Before Videl can begin, Pan starts to fly away. She shouts over her shoulder, "Sorry Mom. I need to do something! Sorry!" She flies through the night sky at top speed, people looking up in wonder as she passes them by.

Back at the battle, Gohan is quickly losing his power as the android lands punch after punch. Gohan is still fighting back, but his attacks are weak. Finally, Android 25 shouts, "KAME~~"

Gohan jumps back and shouts, "KAME~~"

"HA~ME~~"

"HA~ME~~"

"HA!!!!!!"

"HA!!!!!!"

The two colossal beams collide, splitting the ground apart.Both fighters are shot back by the shot.As the smoke subsides, only Android 25 is still standing. Gohan is lying in a heap on the ground, bleeding all over. Despite missing an arm, 25 calmly strolls over to Gohan and aims his hand towards Gohan's head. He shouts, "Time to die. BIG BANG!"

He is interrupted by the shouts of a young girl. "STOP NOW!!!! Leave my father alone!!!"

The android replies, "How about not! ATTACK!!!!!!"

After the explosion ends, Pan rushes over to Gohan. She starts to cry as she sees his limp and bleeding body. Pan looks over at Android 25, and starts glaring at him. She shouts, "You killed HIM!!!! You killed my FATHER!!! You will PAY for this!!!!! YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

   [1]: mailto:tenchioak@tokyo-3.com



	3. Lonely Final Battle: Chapter 3-From Far ...

**Lonely Final Battle**  
_By Tenchi-Oak  
_[tenchioak@tokyo-3.com][1]

**Part 3: From a Far Distance**

Flashback: It is a dark laboratory. There are two men gathered around a computer screen. The screen is glowing,   
showing the words: Project XXV. Subsection: Artificial ki system.

Pan is standing over her father's body, glaring at her adversary, Android 25. She is crying as she shouts,   
"Android, you will pay! I will kill you for the murder of my father! YOU WILL PAY!!!"

Suddenly, to the android's surprise, Pan's hair flashed gold, and her eyes flashed green. Her hair transformed   
into golden spikes, and it shot downward. Her eyes turned into a glowing emerald-green, and a huge golden ki   
shot out from under her.

Android 25 started to laugh. He shouted, "Poor girl, your power is weak. Why don't you run home to your mommy ...   
Oh wait, I blew up your home! HAHA!!" Pan just glared at him. He continues, "What's the matter, cat got ya tongue?"

The Android continued, "Hmm, You are kind of cute ... I really hate having to kill you."

That comment made something in Pan snap. She screams, and her aura shoots out. The whole area around her begins   
to warp, and Pan disappears.Suddenly Android 25 goes flying into the air, and is immediately knocked to the ground.   
Pan appears again in the air above the android, and continues to lay down a barrage of punches on the distraught android.

A short distance away from the battlefield, Trunks, Vegeta, and Uub are startled by Pan's burst of power. Vegeta   
calmly states, "Hmph ... I didn't think the child had it in her." Trunks replies, "What are you talking about?"   
Vegeta growls, "Can't you feel it. She has become a Super Saiyajin."   
Uub shouts, "Does that mean that she will win?!" Vegeta just flies towards the battle followed by Trunks.

Android 25 begins to shout and a large blue aura appears around him. Pan screams, "How can you have a ki?!   
This makes no sense!" This distraction allows the android to get in a hit on Pan. As she falls toward the ground, Android 25   
continues to shoot beams at her. Pan screams out in agony as every blast hits her. She flies around a building and slips   
something out of her pocket. It is a Senzu Bean. Feeling renewed, Pan flies back around the building and shouts, "Kienzan!"

Her aura focuses on her hand, and a huge disk of energy appears. She flings it at the android. Android 25 smirks, and grabs   
the disk. To his surprise, it cuts right through his hand, and destroys a building behind him. Looking down at the remains of   
his mangled hand, he growls, "You'll die for that, bitch! I'll KILL you for that!!"

He flies towards the terrified Pan, and he begins to shoot eye beams at her. She tries to avoid the attack, but several of the   
beams hit her. She hits the ground hard. Android 25 flies down and kicks her. He continues to kick her into unconsciousness.   
As she blacks out, she thinks to herself, "So, this is what it is like to die. Goodbye my friends ..."

On Namek, Videl and Dende stand before Porunga. Dende mumbles to Videl, "I'm sorry. I can't find Gohan's life force."   
Videl replies, "No! What about Pan?" Dende speaks, "Yes, though barely. Unless we act now, she will die."

Videl cries, "No! Please, tell the dragon to restore Pan's strength." Dende speaks a strange sentence in the native language,   
and the dragon's eyes begin to glow. It speaks, "Your wish has been granted, but there was a complication.. It seems to have   
awoken a strange presence inside of her."

As Pan feels the life leave her, her body begins to glow. Soon it is so bright that the android's eyes begin to smoke.   
Her hair grows all the way down to her feet, and her eyes turn pure red.

Suddenly, the others arrive. Vegeta gasps and stutters out, "Oh ... my ...god.. This can't be ... She can't be one of them!!"

She stands up, transformed. Glowing of pure energy, she shouts, "I am Panadago, Guardian of Light! I am one of the three  
Saiyan Guardians. You are pure evil, and you shall die."

   [1]: mailto:tenchioak@tokyo-3.com



End file.
